Consumers generally apply mascara to add thickness, volume, and color to the eyelashes. Many volumizing mascaras achieve this effect through the use of high levels of waxes and/or polymeric film formers in the formulations. However, mascaras containing high amounts of waxes and/or film formers are often heavy and dull, and are difficult to apply to the eyelashes. In addition, high wax mascaras often result in clumping, leaving portions of the eyelashes stuck together rather than being separated and individually coated with the mascara.
There is therefore a need for improved mascara compositions. It is an object of the invention to provide mascara compositions that deliver volume, shine, and color to the eyelashes while maintaining a desirable rheology so that the product can be easily and smoothly applied while minimizing clumping of the eyelashes.